Laughing
by FluffyKyuubi-Chan
Summary: No one, in the universe, would've suspected Byakuya Kuchihi could laugh let alone be very ticklish. Renji Abarai may just be the luckiest man in all of the Gotei 13. ByaRen. Don't like don't read.


**Title :** Laughing

 **Fandom :** Bleach

 **Pairing:** Byakuya/Renji ( When I say Byakuya/ Renji… Bya-kun is seme...Renji is Uki. )

 **Rating** : T

 **Description** : Who knew the Byakuya, the face of indifference, was actually **very** ticklish. Renji, had his suspicious.

 **Warning/Spoiler:** This is AU - Modern Times. No Lemons ( sadly ). Major Fluff.

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own.

In the largely sized apartment located in Karakura town lived the renowned Byakuya Kuchiki famous novelist and playwright. Along, with his boyfriend of two years famous ( but not as famous ) professional basketball player Renji Abarai.

Renji was currently in bed with said boyfriend snuggled against Byakuya enjoying the quiet moments of the morning. When Renji began trailing his finger up Byakuya's stomach… and he let out a _laugh._

" Did you just...laugh… ?! "

Abari Renji wouldn't trade this for anything in the world, except maybe some baby pictures Byakuya, as he sits astride a naked and did he mention sexy Byakuya Kuchiki. Despite being known for his inhuman restraint, he finds that he is the only one who can get his precious Bya-Chan to react, if Renji applies himself correctly. Normally Renji would have his captain threatening to castrate him if he didn't stop what he was doing at the moment.

However, Renji was sure he saw and heard something that has caught his curiosity.

Byakuya replied simply " No. "

Renji frowns, not accepting his false answer.

" Liar, I'm sure I sure the corner of your lips raise and what sounded like a… a laugh."

The face expression or lack of their seemed to prove everyone's theory that Byakuya is secretly a cyborg built by the 12th squad as a weapon of mass indifference.

" Well, Renji, you are mistaken . " taking a sip of his morning tea, " But, onto more pressing matter… "

" But, I was trailing my finger up your stomach and there was a _laugh…_ I swear on Ikkaku's baldness " I placed my right hand over my heart or where I thought my heart to be located.

 **Somewhere at bar -**

 _Acchoooo._

" Renji's swearing on my baldness again ? " Yumichika asked taking a sip of his drink.

" Hell yeah, when I see him tomorrow I'll give him a taste of righty and lefty ! "

" So not beautiful. " Yumichika spouted fixing his hair to perfection.

 **Back to ByaRen -**

" You are wrong. " Byakuya's mouth is in a thin line and his eyebrows lowered to give him a threatening look. This didn't faze Renji the slightest.

" No… it sounded...something… like this. " Renji has quick reflexes but Byakuya's quicker as he sntaches away Renji's left hand.

" How about this ! " Renji shouted quickly dispatching his right hand only to have it caught easily.

" Give up. " Byakuya smirked.

" You - " Renji laughs ducking his head lower bringing out tongue and gliding over the hot flesh that was his boyfriend.

" Should - " Causing Byakuya to let out a muffled laugh. Renji pressed harder with his tongue.

" That I don't give up. " He gave a long lick and found Byakuya's face to be slightly red.

" Hah, you are ticklish. " Renji pointed an accusing finger and gave him a wide grin. The embarrassed look on his face was so kawaii not that he would ever admit it to anyone. Renji grabs his phone that was next to the bead ready to snap a picture but Byakuya was already getting dressed for work.

" No.I am not ticklish and I am not amused... " He slipped on his black dress pants and strode back over to the bed.

" Because your face expressions are much more amusing. " Byakuya wrapped his hand around the phone shocking Renji and placed his cold lips to Renji's hot ones causing Renji to look confused.

 _Snap._

" See, for yourself. " Byakuya quickly grabbed his black tie and strode out of the room.

" Oh, well… I'll get back at you for this ! " Renji shouted running out of the room as naked as the day he was born.

" Sure you will. "


End file.
